


Turned dreams into an empire

by NatMatryoshka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Marriage, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'estate è per la fuga, l'autunno per il rimpianto. In inverno il desiderio, in primavera si mantengono le promesse. Quattro stagioni per due amanti che si scoprono l'un l'altra: un ragazzo in fuga da se stesso, una ragazza che cerca di comprendersi.<br/>[Reylo AU || piccoli esperimenti legati alla Sfida delle Quarantott'ore indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned dreams into an empire

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Esperimento piccolo e poco sensato ispirato a quattro prompt della challenge "La Corsa delle Quarantott'ore", quelli che trovate all'inizio delle storie. L'idea era quella di scrivere quattro flashfiction e ho tentato il più possibile di restare all'interno delle 500 parole, per cui spero che questi stralci nati dalla mia fantasia abbiano almeno un po' di senso compiuto.  
> 2\. Non c'è un vero e proprio filo conduttore, e forse in realtà Rey e Kylo potrebbero sembrare OOC, ma spero non in maniera troppo fastidiosa. Si tratta di quattro momenti sparsi nella vita di una Rey e di un Kylo all'interno del nostro mondo, legati ognuno ad una stagione... che è un'idea nata in seguito ma mi sembrava perfetta, dato che amo collegare ciò che scrivo a qualcosa di unitario, che mostri il cambiamento dei personaggi.  
> Il titolo è tratto da una canzone di Halsey, New Americana.  
> Insomma, bando alle ciance e... buona lettura!

Fiore: Cleome Hassleriana  
Significato: “Vieni via con me”.

 

“Andiamo via”, mi hai detto. Era una sera di luglio, e il cielo prometteva una notte stellata. Profumavi di dopobarba lasciato da tuo padre e di sogni dimenticati ad avvizzire nella polvere dei pomeriggi interminabili, ma ero talmente abituata a quell’odore che mi faceva sentire a casa. Saliti in auto, la città ci scorreva davanti e si confondeva, luci colori e una farfalla che volava pigra accanto al parabrezza, mentre eravamo fermi al semaforo e ti guardavi intorno come fosse stata la prima volta che uscivi di casa, un bambino affamato di novità. Guardavo le tue dita nervose che stringevano il volante e pensavo a quanto fossero belle, immerse nell’arancio del tramonto che le inzuppava. Un dipinto moderno, carme su tela di una città in movimento, la più bella opera che potessi desiderare di vedere, lì avanti a me. Una risata lontana, ma non era la tua.

“Dove andiamo?” ti ho chiesto, e non mi hai risposto. O forse l’hai fatto senza che ti sentissi: il frastuono ci teneva schiacciati e mangiava le nostre voci con avidità, e ogni rantolo lasciato fuori era troppo flebile da poter essere ascoltato. Il silenzio era prezioso, ma non era arrivato il suo momento. Però mi hai sorriso, e uno dei tuoi sorrisi rari e pieni del sole che ti brillava dentro ha scaldato quelle ultime ore prima della sera e mi ha parlato di tutto quello che avevi in mente. Non importava la destinazione, eravamo assieme. Mi sarei fatta portare ovunque avessi voluto portarmi.  
E poi siamo saliti in alto, dove i passanti non potevano raggiungerci. Le auto erano un lontano ricordo, e tu salivi le scale; io dietro di te volevo scoprire dove saremmo arrivati anche se forse, in fondo, me lo immaginavo. La terrazza ci avrebbe accolto nel suo nido di mattonelle scaldate dal sole del giorno e solitudine balsamica, così vicina alle stelle da far girare la testa, e lontana dal rumore, dalla città che ti abbracciava troppo forte perché tu potessi sopportarla. “Vieni via con me, andiamo a respirare” mi hai detto prima di prendermi la mano e farmi salire in auto: mi era bastato poco, per sentirmi speciale. Fammi ancora sentire così, ancora, non fermarti. Voglio salire su una giostra che corra lungo tutta la città e non si risparmi a nessun giro, a costo che siano dieci, o anche cento. 

Sulla terrazza, lontani dalle miserie e dai sorrisi che potevano raggiungerti a tradimento, mi hai baciata. Con foga, le tue labbra cercavano un appoggio nelle mie, o forse mi stavi baciando per fame, e la mia bocca insicura era troppo invitante per limitarsi ad assaggiarla. Non smettere, ho chiesto in silenzio quando ci siamo divisi. E, per quanto non avessi parlato da quando abbiamo conquistato quell’angolo di libertà strappata al mondo, ho sentito che sorridevi.  
È così che si diventa ribelli? mi chiedevo, inspirando boccate di aria notturna. Tu accanto a me osservavi le nuvole incise nel nero, ed eri felice di quella fuga. 

[500 parole]

 

* 

 

“Quando un padre e un figlio non vanno d’accordo, di solito vuol dire che hanno tutto in comune.”  
\- Everwood

 

“Mai andati d’accordo? Nemmeno sulle discussioni importanti?”

“A volte capitava. Ma erano momenti sporadici, non accadeva praticamente mai… tanto che non ne ricordo nemmeno uno. Ci credi? Ho solo litigate in mente, nient’altro. E due o tre immagini di un piccolo Ben seduto sulle spalle del papà che va a Disneyland, tutto felice perché finalmente potrà trascorrere una giornata con lui. Per il resto, nulla. Ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine.”

Rey sposta le foglie cadute col piede e quasi si sente in colpa per quella domanda. Lei un padre non l’ha mai avuto, e se pensa ad una figura genitoriale le viene in mente solo il nonno, la persona che l’ha cresciuta. Voleva provare ad indagare nel passato di Ben, ricavarsi uno spazietto in quella vita che ha imparato a conoscere da poco… perché sente di esserne innamorata, e ogni frammento in più che riesce a scoprire è un regalo per lei. Ogni sorriso che gli strappa dal viso la fa sperare un po’ di più di entrare nel suo mistero, anche se poco per volta.

“Non ho mai avuto bisogno di lui, né lui di me. Forse perché siamo troppo simili, alla fine.”

Anche tu hai sentito il bisogno di fuggire da tutto per ritrovare te stesso? vorrebbe chiedere Rey, ma ha paura di risultare troppo audace. O invadente. Ha il terrore che basti una parola per cancellare quella complicità fragile che si è creata tra loro nel tempo di poche ore, e non vorrebbe mai una cosa simile. Può solo provare a immaginare con la mente un uomo pieno di domande senza risposta, con un figlio da crescere e una moglie che amava tanto da non riuscire più a comprenderla. Un uomo che si allontana sempre più, che lascia casa e affetti per inseguire una stella da solo, ricordando casa solo dopo averla vista riflessa nelle vetrine sporche dei motel lungo la strada. Un’imitazione di realtà troppo debole per dargli la forza di tornare, soprattutto per chi ne ha sprecata tanta in lungo e in largo, di forza. E mai la voglia di riprovare, di riprendere in mano un discorso lasciato a metà col proprio figlio. Chi non sarebbe triste di vivere un epilogo simile?

Rey gli prende una mano e resta in silenzio. Si gode il peso gentile delle dita che si intrecciano e il sospiro di Kylo che si getta in altri pensieri e sincronizza il respiro sul suo, mentre il mondo esterno non significa più nulla e la gentilezza della brezza autunnale punge senza far danni, quasi per scherzo. Le loro dita si scaldano tra loro, e ad entrambi piace quella sensazione. 

[434 parole]

 

*

“Io devo scegliere cosa vale la pena raccontare, se l'orrore o il desiderio. E ho scelto il desiderio... il mio desiderio così impuro, così impossibile, così immorale, ma non importa. Perché è quello che ci rende vivi”  
\- “Youth – La Giovinezza”, di Paolo Sorrentino

 

Ti ho trascinata su un letto di stracci, rubandoti un bacio con una risata.

Eri tra le mie mani e fuori nevicava: non si vedeva una nevicata così da anni, almeno da quanto dicevano le persone nei locali, per strada. Per quanto da bambino avessi amato il freddo, in quel momento non mi importava nulla. C’eri solo tu, e la luce che i lampioni ti distendevano sul viso, cercando di rubarti un po’ alla mia attenzione. Illusi, pensavo.  
Ti ho distesa sul letto cullato dalle tue risatine gentili, ed era la prima volta che lasciavi da parte la tua corazza e mi dedicavi una parte di te che non conoscevo. Ti ho levato il cappotto, tu hai tolto il mio e hai iniziato a cercare la mia pelle, un passo dopo l’altro, senza fretta: semmai ero io quello frettoloso. Perché il desiderio di divorarti, di nutrirmi a sazietà della tua innocenza e di tutto ciò che potevi donarmi da quel momento in poi, era troppo forte per essere soffocato dai baci. Era troppo violento per ridurlo al piacere di un istante, sarebbe continuato a crescere schiacciando ogni altro sentimento, e allora continuavo a sfilarti i vestiti, ti privavo del maglione, dei pantaloni, della seconda pelle che poi era solo una maglietta dolcevita nera che mi impediva di guardarti per intero. E una volta spogliata della crisalide, ho trattenuto il respiro e mi sono riempito gli occhi di te, nuda e bianca, la pelle come neve che per una strana magia si era trasferita nella stanza e gli occhi fissi nei miei, che mostravano qualcosa che non avrei mai, mai pensato di trovarvi. Desiderio. 

Possibile che anche tu lo sentissi? Che provassimo la stessa sensazione, lì, insieme?

Hai aggredito la mia bocca con una foga che non avrei mai creduto parte di te, tanto da farmi quasi scappare una risata, subito trasformata in altri baci, poi in sospiri. Ho unito la mia pelle alla tua e il freddo che provavo è sparito del tutto mentre ti spingevo in basso e ti avvolgevo tra le braccia, e tu mi accoglievi sospirando, con quei sospiri che erano capaci di farmi tremare, non so ancora se di piacere o di nuovo desiderio. So solo che stringevo gli occhi, ed eri tu a guidarmi. Saziavi la mia fame con la morbidezza del tuo corpo sudato, mi davi la possibilità di stringere tra le mani un sentimento che non immaginavo nemmeno di condividere con qualcuno. Ansimavi, piano.  
Ho morso il tuo collo inspirando l’estasi fino in fondo, come un ubriaco. Fuori dalla finestra, i fiocchi di neve si accumulavano sulle finestre in silenzio, quasi non volessero disturbare il nostro scambio. 

[442 parole]

 

*

Prima notte di nozze.

 

La primavera, di solito, è la stagione più bella. La città diventa tiepida, si colora timidamente dopo un inverno passato ad indossare il grigio, qualche volta – più raramente – anche il bianco della neve. Qualche albero si copre di fiori, altri indossano le foglie e ovunque guardi c’è qualcosa di bello, una sorpresa. Anche le persone sembrano felici, più sollevate, forse hanno fatto una palla di tutti i dubbi e la tristezza delle stagioni passate e l’hanno gettata via una volta usciti ad annusare il bel tempo, come fanno ogni anno. L’atmosfera è diversa, speranzosa. Non euforica come l’estate, ma siamo già sulla buona strada.

In primavera Rey gli chiede di sposarlo, e Ben ride tra sé, perché doveva essere lui a farlo ma come al solito è stato preceduto. 

La cerimonia dura poco, e la sera arriva così presto che quasi non se ne rendono conto. In un attimo sono vicini e ballano con le teste attaccate un lento, mentre le risate e le voci dei pochi amici e familiari sembrano sempre più lontane. In un attimo ancora più breve se ne sono andati tutti, il ristorante è deserto e possono tornare a casa ridendo, il vino che scorre nelle vene assieme al sangue e le riempie di bollicine, facendo brillare l’aria della sera. La primavera è ovunque, ma non sembrano accorgersene. Rey ride e butta la testa all’indietro come fa ogni volta che qualcosa la diverte davvero. Ben la guarda e pensa di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello.  
La notte li coglie, e la prima di nozze sembra davvero la prima notte in assoluto, per quanto ce ne siano state tante altre prima. Per quanto possano averla preparata, pensata, immaginata, alla fine la realtà è sempre diversa dall’immaginazione, ma a nessuno dei due dispiace. Rey ricorda solo baci, una promessa sussurrata nel buio e attutita dal fruscio delle lenzuola, risate, sospiri, poi l’abbraccio di Ben, tiepido come una giornata primaverile. La mattina dopo, il sole le illumina i capelli e rende lucidi quelli dell’uomo che ora è suo marito, addormentato accanto a lei, le labbra appena piegate e gli occhi pieni di sogni. È cresciuto, e ancora non lo sa. 

[366 parole]


End file.
